


All Nighter

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Intoxication, M/M, starscream loves his husband, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Since moving in together Starscream has managed to get his sleep schedule worked out while Wheeljack's went right out the window.Starscream proposes a way to help Wheeljack get his sleep back on track, but it involves and all nighter and a night on the town.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> second of the fic-a-day challenge. I think ao3 says it was posted 2 days later, but I did post it at 10:30pm October 15th, so I've still got two days in a row, even if ao3 doesn't make it look like it. Gonna see if I can go at least a whole week, if I make it that far I'm gonna just keep going. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Starscream was used to long, sleepless nights. Staying up until the sun rose, doing work, scheming, or laying in bed trying to figure out his own moral dilemmas. Back then Starscream had been alone, able to stew in peace and not disturb a bedmate who might want him to relax, calm down, come to berth.

Starscream never anticipated that he would become such a bedmate.

The tables had turned when he and Wheeljack started to live together. Where one's sleep schedule hopped right back on track, the other's seemed to fall into complete disarray. Wheeljack sat in the living room working or watching TV while Starscream laid in bed wondering when his restless partner would return to him. Most of the time Starscream didn't wait long and fell asleep. But sometimes he laid awake wondering what could possibly be keeping Wheeljack up.

If he did return to the bed it was late, or early depending on how you look at it. He would climb in at around five in the morning, disturbing Starscream's peaceful slumber. Starscream, despite the hour, would snuggle into Wheeljack's side and fall back asleep consumed in his warmth. Starscream was never sure if Wheeljack ever actually fell asleep or if he just came to bed.

Where Starscream got up anywhere between 8am and 10, Wheeljack didn't rise until three or four in the afternoon unless he had an event or a meeting in the morning. In cases like that, it was usually Starscream hauling Wheeljack's sorry aft out of bed so that he wasn't late.

Starscream thought it strange how they seemed to do the opposite to one another. Wheeljack's company helped regulate Starscream's sleep schedule, where it seemed Starscream's presence disrupted Wheeljack's. Now, a few months into moving together, they both weren't doing great.

Starscream groaned, throwing the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown out the TV in the other room. Wheeljack was watching a human comedy, the laugh track went off every thirty seconds. Starscream took in a deep vent and pushed himself up. He grabbed one of the pillows and shuffled out into the living room.

There was no light but that of the TV. Wheeljack was sitting on the couch scribbling on a datapad, only occasionally glancing at the program.

Starscream shuffled over and put one knee on the arm of the couch. "Jackie," he groaned. He fell face first into the cushions, landing right behind Wheeljack. "What are you doing?"

Wheeljack turned the TV down. "Sorry Star. I'm goin' ta bed soon."

Starscream crawled into his knees and hit Wheeljack on the head with his pillow before wrapping him in a hug. "You do this every night." Starscream grumbled, his eyes closing on their own. "Aren't you tired?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "No. Well--" he shrugged again. "Sorta. I just don't feel like going to bed."

Starscream pouted. He stood up on his knees and adjusted his arms so they hung over Wheeljack's chest. "Why not? I'm there and I'm your favorite person."

Wheeljack absently played with Starscream's hand. "I dunno, my sleep schedules all messed up now. I don't get tired until late."

"You know how to fix that, don't you?"

"You can't fix a sleep schedule, it don't happen."

"No, there's a method. It's hard, but it works...sometimes."

"This ain't one'a yer old snake oil things, is it?"

Starscream scoffed. "No." He rested his head on top of Wheeljack's. "I only sold snake oil for 25 years and that was Way way way way way before the war."

"Okay, so what is it?"

Starscream readjusted so he was sitting right beside Wheeljack. "You pull an all nighter, stay up all day, then go to sleep at a regular time. If you take a nap in the middle of the day you have to start the whole thing over again."

"That sounds fake."

Starscream gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a scientist, aren't you? Experiment."

Wheeljack shrugged. "I guess. I'm up anyways."

"That's the spirit. I'll even stay up with you."

"Think you'll make it?"

Starscream scoffed. "Oh please. I used to pull all nighters all the time. I once stayed up for 72 days straight."

"During the war?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything."

"You go to bed at eight--"

"Shush. I'm still made of the same stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me."

"I'm just not sure if fixing my sleep schedule is worth dealing with a tired Starscream. You're irritable when you don't get all eight hours."

"I'm irritable regardless of sleep."

"You got me there."

Starscream got off the couch and turned on the light. "Keeping the lights on helps. And we should do something tomorrow to keep us awake."

"Like?"

"I don't know." Starscream plopped himself back down on the couch and grabbed the remote. "And we should watch comedies."

"I am watching a comedy."

"One that's funny."

"We don't think the same things are funny."

"Of course we do, I love your humor."

"You love my jokes, but that don't mean we find the same stuff funny. You like dark humor and I like gags. We're at the complete opposite end of the spectrum."

Starscream twisted his lip. "I've got it."

He went through three streaming services before he found what he was looking for. He put on a Cybertronian equivalent of The Three Stooges, which was funny for both of them because it involved slapstick, which Starscream liked, and gags, which Wheeljack liked.

When Wheeljack looked up from his work he chuckled at the occasional joke. Halfway through one episode, Starscream was beginning to get tired. His wings felt heavy on his back, his eyes sore and begging for sleep. At the same time, Wheeljack’s work started to slow. He eventually deactivated the datapads and leaned back. As soon as he was within range, Starscream moved in to capture him in a hug.

“Mmf, no cuddling,” Wheeljack grumbled. “You’ll put me right to sleep.”

“No no no, we’ll be fine,” Starscream insisted, his voice slurred. “The sun’s almost up, then we’ll feel awake.”

Wheeljack put his hand on Starscream’s back and pulled him close. “Don’t cuddle me,” Wheeljack insisted. “You’re really warm.”

“I’m not cuddling. We’re watching TV.”

“Mhm.”

Within seconds they were both asleep.

* * *

Starscream’s eyes split open to late noon light. He squinted, making a dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat. He turned his face into the source of warmth and tried to fall back asleep. Not long after that he felt a hand on his wing trying to shake him back awake.

“Star,” Wheeljack whispered. “Star, we fell asleep.”

Starscream cringed, unwilling to open his eyes. “This is your fault.” He grumbled.

“You fell asleep first.”

Starscream took a deep vent and lifted his head. Only then did he feel how sore he was. He was squished against Wheeljack on a couch, his back cracked when he moved, his struts moved back into place.

“Dear Primus,” Starscream sat up and stretched his arms above his head. “Remind me to never do that again.”

He shook off his arms and legs and wandered into the kitchen. His wings jumped and twitched, trying to banish the ache.

“So your little scheme didn’t work,” Wheeljack said, standing up and cracking his back.

Starscream made himself a cube. “It wasn’t a scheme, I was trying to help you.”

Wheeljack meandered into the kitchen. “I think you tried to do it more for yourself. You missed havin’ me to cuddle.”

Starscream frowned, placing his free hand on his hip. “Why are you being mean to me?”

Wheeljack’s eyes smiled. He poked Starscream in the waist. “I’m just teasin’.” He gave Starscream’s shoulder a kiss. “You know I don’t mind when you use me as your own personal heater.”

“It’s for the benefit of both of us.”

“It sure is.”

Wheeljack and Starscream had breakfast in silence. When they were done Starscream took a shower and Wheeljack got back to work in his office. At around seven he re-emerged and found Starscream sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating imitation popcorn.

“Almost bedtime,” Wheeljack said, plopping himself on the couch. “You wanna make out until eight?”

Starscream put his bowl down and brushed off his hands. “I have a better idea.”

Wheeljack lifted a brow. “Sex?”

“A different idea.”

“Lay it on me.”

“We should try again. But this time not fall asleep like idiots.”

“Aw, Star, I don’t think it’s gonna work. I mean, you barely make it to eight--”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “I told you, I can pull an all nighter easy. As long as we eat and keep moving and keep ourselves occupied we’ll breeze through the night and the next day and it’ll be smooth sailing by ten tomorrow when we go to bed.”

Wheeljack wore a skeptical brow. “I dunno.”

“Just try it, and it doesn’t work so what? We fall asleep again.”

“Ya know, you don’t have to do this with me.”

“I know, but I want to.”

Wheeljack twisted his lip. “Alright, I believe you.”

Starscream’s smirk became sinister. “I have the perfect plan to keep us up all night.”

Wheeljack pulled his lips between his teeth. “I don’t like that face you’re making.”

Starscream just laughed.

* * *

The brilliant plan Starscream spoke of was a night on the town. He figured that they couldn’t fall asleep in a public place. First they would hit a bar, then a 24 hour diner, then a 24 hour convenience store, he considered committing a crime so that they would get a rush running from the authorities. Wheeljack quickly shot that one down, but kept the idea in the back of his mind.

The bar they found wasn’t too far from the house. There were multiple screens but not too much noise. One or two larger groups let out a collective laugh every once in a while, but besides that the atmosphere was fairly lax.

“Is this considered a date?” Wheeljack asked, sliding into a booth.

“If it is it’s one of mine.”

“I’ll give it to ya.”

Starscream counted on his fingers. “We should get energon and high grade and food. But we can’t get drunk or we’ll pass out and that’s counter productive.”

“You mean you’ll pass out.”

“I’m not about to have a drinking contest with you, Wheeljack, don’t pull that lever.”

Wheeljack chuckled. He wiggled his brow, leaning forward. “Are you sure about that?”

Starscream’s wings went stuff. He bit his top lip. “Wheeljack, you can’t do this to me. You can’t do this to the person you love.”

“Star, you make it so easy.”

“I won’t concede, I won’t do it. We’re not doing it, you can’t tap into my petty, competitive soul tonight, I won’t let it happen.”

They had a drinking contest.

Wheeljack took down fifteen shots, Starscream took down twenty. When they stumbled out of that bar they had to use each other to stay upright. By then it was only two in the morning with eighteen hours left in their mission and little else they could do while drunk.

Starscream poked Wheeljack in the chest and did his best impression of a frown. “I told you I would win. I told you, you didn’t believe me, and now this whole night it ruined! We can’t stay awake like this.”

Wheeljack wrapped his arm around Starscream’s waist. “No we can. We can do it, we can do it.”

Starscream shook his head. “No we can’t. We’re drunk, Wheeljack. Drunk! We have to go home.”

“No we’re fine. We’re still fine. No one- no one can even tell, just look at me. I can walk in a straight line.”

“No, I can walk in a straight line. You’re just holding into me.”

“No, I’m walking in a straight line and you’re--” Wheeljack had to pause. “You’re holding onto me.”

Starscream shook his head. “You’re delusional.”

“Oh yeah? Well you’re hot, so take that.”

Starscream laughed, grabbing Wheeljack by the cheeks with one hand to make him look at him. “I like your face.”

“We should eat food.”

Starscream nodded. “Yeah, we should eat food.”

They wandered to the closest 24 hour corner store. Before going inside they made a game plan. Get snacks, meet up at the counter, try to act not drunk.

“You’re really bad at acting natural,” Starscream said. “So just-- act natural.”

Wheeljack nodded. As soon as they got inside they both had to squint against the bright white light. It was too much for their blurry, drunk, night vision. Wheeljack covered his face and nearly walked right into a shelf on his way to the back.

“Keep your eyes open,” Staracream said, taking Wheeljack by the shoulders and steering him towards the back. “You can’t walk into things.”

“Shhh, you’re so loud.”

“I’m whispering.”

“Star, you can’t whisper.”

Starscream haphazardly put his hand over Wheeljack’s mouth. “Shush, shoosh, Im whispering, I’m great at whispering.”

They picked up a few snacks, hardy and not-so-hardy. When they reached the counter Wheeljack put everything down, looked the teller right in the eye and said. “We are not drunk.”

Starscream said. “He’s drunk. I’m not drunk.” And paid for the snacks. He made Wheeljack carry the bag.

They walked down the street with no destination, snacking on small bags of chips and drinking bottles of soda with plain energon. They settled on a bench in a park not too far away from the apartment. When they finished off their snacks Starscream took Wheeljack’s hand and started playing with it.

“See,” Wheeljack said. “We’re still awake.”

“For now. We’re still not out of the hole yet.”

“I got a new idea.”

“Oh yeah?” Starscream twisted on the bench so his legs were hanging off the armrest and his head was in Wheeljack’s lap. “What is it?”

“Lets go somewhere and watch the sunset.”

“How are we going to do that? We’re too intoxicated to drive.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Ain’t too drunk to go to the top of the tallest building.”

“All of the observation decks are closed.”

“Yeah, but you don’t need an observation deck to go to the top of a building.”

“I just told you I can’t fly.”

“I mean, ya probably shouldn’t but I bet ya can.”

“Don’t encourage the love of your life to fly drunk, Wheeljack,” Starscream shook his finger. “Tsk tsk, bad Jackie,” he reached his hand up. “Come ‘ere, I wanna give your face a kiss.”

Wheeljack leaned down and let his face be kissed. Then he leaned just out of reach. “Ya can’t reach me now.”

Starscream frowned. “Nooo,” he complained.

Wheeljack laned back down. “Okay, I’m back.”

Starscream smiled. “Yay.”

“Yer cute when yer drunk.”

“You watch your mouth.”

Wheeljack gave him a kiss on the lips. “I’ll watch your mouth.”

“You sound drunk.”

“Definitely not as much as earlier.”

“I think we’re sober enough to go to the diner now.”

“I think we were always sober enough to go to the diner, it’s frequented by delinquents and drunks like us, anyhow.”

Starscream started to sit up. “Alright,” he grunted. “Let’s get to it. We’ve still got--” he checked his chrono. “17 hours before we can go to bed.”

Now that they were a bit steadier on their feet they walked to the diner hand in hand. They both stumbled every once in a while but they were doing better since they left the bar. The diner they planned on going to at the beginning of the night was two blocks away from home. The lights weren’t too bright but the colors were tacky and the seats were torn.

Wheeljack and Starscream seated themselves. They placed themselves in a corner, away from the booth of rowdy younglings and the depressed looking guy at the counter.

Wheeljack stared at the menu despite already knowing what he wanted. “If I get fries are you gonna eat all of them?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m gonna get a burger then.”

Starscream sneered. “Gross.”

“It’s imitation.”

“I know but it’s still gross. Imagine Cybertronians eating organic meat,” Starscream gagged. “Ulgh.”

“You’re sounding surprisingly sober.”

“I sober up quick.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Those Seeker processing systems, can’t let ya have fun for more than an hour.”

Starscream ordered a milkshake, Wheeljack ordered an imitation burger and fries. When the food arrived Starscream stole all of the fries off Wheeljack’s plate and put them on a napkin in the center of the table.

“So what are we going to do to stay awake during the day?” Starscream asked.

Wheeljack shrugged. “Dunno. Gotta get less drunk first.”

“That’s easy enough.”

“Without sleeping.”

“Still doable.”

“Ya know, if yer sober enough we could do the fly-y thing and watch the sunset.”

Starscream chuckled. “The fly-y thing?” His wings fluttered without his permission. "You mean flying?"

Wheeljack nodded. "I like the way I said it better."

"What's the tallest building in the city?"

"Uhhhh, the spire I think."

"I can't fly to the top of the spire. They'd shoot me."

Wheeljack flapped his hand. "Nah, I think we'll be fine. Security ain't as crazy there anymore."

They finished eating and headed off to their next adventure. Despite Wheeljack's fear of heights, he had complete confidence in Starscream's ability to hold him up. Wheeljack never feared falling when he was in Starscream's arms.

In the early morning haze they approached the spire. Fifty feet from the building Starscream activated his thrusters, grabbed Wheeljack under the arms, and they started the journey upwards. Wheeljack looked up at the bottom of Starscream's chin the entire time.

When they reached the top of the spire Starscream placed Wheeljack on his feet and made sure he was already before letting go. Wheeljack seated himself on the small space available to him and leaned back against the tower's needle. Starsscream floated down beside him and carefully pressed their shoulders together.

"This is quite a view." He said.

Wheeljack nodded, never taking his eyes off the sky. "Yeah."

Within minutes the city skyline was made a silhouette when bright, colorful light trickled from behind the buildings. The sun steadily rose, bathing the city and it's residents in blinding yellow light. Starscream squinted, briefly turning his head away in favor of looking at Wheeljack.

Starscream gave him a kiss on the head. "We still haven't figured out what we're doing for the rest of the day."

Wheeljack shrugged. "Could just stay here."

"The fear of falling would keep us awake."

"But it would get boring."

"I'm sure we could find a way to liven it up."

Wheeljack leaned his head on Starscream's shoulder. "I kinda just wanna go home."

"Alright," Starscream muttered. He stood up. "Let's go home then."

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack under the arms and carried him back to their apartment. They touched down on the balcony, the golden sunrise still nipping at their backs, streaking light across their bed and walls.

As soon as they were inside Wheeljack sat down in the bed and opened his arms.

Starscream shuffled forward and accepted the embrace. "No cuddling," he muttered into Wheeljack's head, running a careful talon over his finial. "Remember what happened last time."

Wheeljack squeezed tighter. "I know." He looked up at Starscream. "But it feels like I'm loosen you here."

Starscream shook his head, his eyes closed. "No, I still have--" he checked his chrono. "Fourteen hours left in me. I'm just resting my eyes."

"Now Star, you know I'd hate to doubt you--"

Starscream backed out of Wheeljack's hug. "We're going to make it, Wheeljack, we're halfway there."

Wheeljack took Starscream gently by the wrist and pulled him right back. "Maybe," Wheeljack placed his hands on Starscream's hips. "But ya know what I really wanna do right now?"

"What's that?"

"I wanna lay in this nice warm berth with the love of my life."

Starscream frowned. "Wheeljack--"

"I know, I know, we'll fall asleep and ruin it all."

"Yes."

"But ya know what? It'll be worth it. More than worth it. I got to have a fun night out with my favorite person, and now I get to end that night by cuddling up with him in this bed. Whataya say?"

Starscream climbed into the bed and pulled Wheeljack down with him. "I say you're a genius."

Wheeljack buried them under the blanket. He was pulled against Starscream's chest and reciprocated the embrace in kind.

They were asleep within seconds.

* * *

Starscream woke up separated from his secondary source of warmth. As soon as he realized it was missing he blindly reached out in search of it. He grabbed onto the first part of Wheeljack he found and scooted closer.

Wheeljack stirred, grumbling, and moving closer in turn. His eyes split open, he removed the blanket from his head and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"What time is it?"

Starscream groaned, pulling the blanket tighter over his own head. "Who cares?"

Wheeljack checked his chronometer. He squinted, unsure what it meant. They had fallen asleep around seven, and now it was six, but the sun hadn't started to come up yet. So he couldn't tell whether it was six in the evening or six in the morning.

A quick check of the date left him momentarily confused before providing clarity.

"Star," he whispered. "It's the next day."

"Hm?"

"It's morning."

An even more confused. "Hm?"

"We slept until tomorrow."

Starscream peaked his head out from under the blankets. "We what?"

"We slept for 23 hours."

Starscream took a second to check his chrono."But the sun isn't up."

Wheeljack climbed out of bed and went to the balcony window. "Duh," he said to himself. "The curtain is closed." He pressed the button on the wall and the curtains moved aside to let in the sun.

Wheeljack plopped back in the berth. "Sooooo...did it work?"

Starscream twisted around but didn't sit up. "Did what work?"

"I think my sleep schedule is fixed." Wheeljack laid back down. "If I keep up with it I guess."

Starscream furrowed his brow. He stared off into space and moved his finger around as he spoke. "So we failed? But it worked?" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I just love when that happens."

"Hey, a win's a win."

Starscream sighed. "So, what now?"

Wheeljack moved closer. "Well, we won." He wrapped his arms around Starscream. "I think we can stand to lay here a little longer."

Starscream smiled. He wrapped his arms around Wheeljack. "I like that plan."


End file.
